


Посидишь со мной?

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tumblr, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Кроули и Азирафаэль переехали в коттедж в Саут-Даунс. Азирафаэль ждет ребенка. Счастливый финал :)





	Посидишь со мной?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will you sit with me?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523622) by riddleblack246. 

> Очень милый маленький рассказ с Tumblr.com

\- Посидишь со мной? - спрашивает Азирафаэль, на его коленях лежит одеяло из шотландки. Зимой вечера начинаются рано, и полено в их камине сгорело почти дотла. Кроули все еще носится туда-сюда из кухни в остальные комнаты коттеджа, совершенно беспокойным образом раскладывая вещи.

\- Через минуту, ангел, - говорит он. - Мне нужно сдвинуть эту… - он пытается подобрать лучшее описание кедровому сундуку, заполненному старыми руководствами для печатных машинок. - Штуку.

\- Что-то я не очень в этом уверен - отвечает Азирафаэль, пытаясь поправить одеяло, сползающее с его ног, и обнаружив, что достать его уже не так-то просто.

\- Ты просто сидишь в гостиной, - говорит Кроули, уперев руки в бока. - А сверху, я думаю, лучше всего будет поставить лампу…

На мгновение он останавливается, услышав звук огорчения, исходящий от дивана, и направляется к нему, обнаруживая, что Азирафаэль пытается подтянуть одеяло.

\- Вот так, - говорит он, быстро подбежав к нему, схватив одеяло и обернув им ноги Азирафаэля.

\- Спасибо, мой дорогой, - вздыхает Азирафаэль, заправляя край одеяла. - В последнее время у меня возникают проблемы на ровном месте.

\- Это ненадолго, - говорит Кроули, глядя на новую округлость Азирафаэля, прекрасную, и немного притягательную, и совершенно, совершенно завораживающую.

\- Полагаю, да, - отвечает Азирафаэль, кладя руку на свой живот. - Мы узнали об этом в июне, так что, возможно, осталось всего несколько месяцев.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, в компании теперь никогда не оставляющего их призрака неопределенного будущего.

Кроули нахмурился.

\- Холодно-то как, - говорит он и щелкает пальцами на камин, который тут же соглашается, что в нем радостно потрескивают еще два полена. - Хочешь чего-нибудь еще? Я нашел несколько бисквитов на кухне, хотя они немного несвежие, но я могу это испра…

\- Все, что мне нужно – это чтобы ты посидел со мной, - говорит Азирафаэль, пытаясь наклониться вперед. - Десять минут. Пожалуйста. С коттеджем все будет в полном порядке.

Кроули сглатывает.

\- Конечно.

Азирафаэль такой мягкий и плюшевый, когда он устраивается поудобнее рядом с ним на диване. Кроули обхватывает его так же, как темная сторона луны обхватывает растущую, и думает, что скоро Азирафаэль будет таким же круглым, как полная луна, а потом, а потом…

\- Я не могу… Я, - дрожащим голосом произносит Кроули, зарывшись носом в мягкие волосы Азирафаэля. - Я не знаю, что… или как…

\- Тише, тише, любовь моя. Я знаю.

\- Перестановка в гостиной не изменит ее, - добавляет он, приглаживая темные взъерошенные волосы Кроули.

От прикосновения Кроули прижался к нему еще сильнее. Я не хочу ничего, кроме этого, думает он, этого, и тебя, и безопасности, и чтобы это маленькое создание тоже было в безопасности.

\- Прости меня. Просто все так изменилось, и так быстро.

\- Да, - говорит Азирафаэль, и затем добавляет: - Иногда мне хочется выпить.

Кроули хохочет.

Вместе они наблюдают за огнем, уютно устроившись на диване. Кроули переводит дыхание и вплетает пальцы между пальцами Азирафаэля на дальней стороне его живота.

\- Теперь туда почти не дотянуться, - ласково говорит он, задумавшись, как быстро изменилась его форма.

Азирафаэль осмотрел себя с легким беспокойством.

\- Кажется, скоро я не смогу завязывать шнурки на собственных ботинках, - говорит он, не совсем в шутку.

\- Тогда я буду их тебе завязывать, - говорит Кроули, целуя его в затылок.


End file.
